


Just the Usual

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Composer Porn, M/M, PWP, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: PWP - plain and simpleBeto/Motsu because if I'm writing it - what else would it be?!





	Just the Usual

    Ludwig gazed hazily from under hooded lids as he worked, his heavy thrust causing the skin of Wolf's backside to ripple in echoed response. The carnal aspect of their love making nearly drove him mad. Seeing himself plunging inside of the other, feeling something so wholly intimate. Hearing him moan as he withdrew, and the breathy hitch each time their hips met - it was enough to make Ludwig lose himself right then _._ The delicious tremors as the delicate skin under him began to quake and shiver, inviting more - as if to say, _take me,_ _I'm yours._

     Unable to see his lover's expression, Ludwig had to judge his efforts by the soft grunts of pleasure that hung in the air. He grinned to himself, feeling sinfully selfish knowing that what he heard was for him, and him alone. Each sigh, and every whisper was permission, encouragement for more. _More_ \- his body begged for it greedily.  

       He imagined what Wolf must look like at that very moment as he took him from behind. Though all he could see was - well, enough ...Ludwig still had a fair sense. Wisps of pink framing his rosy cheeks, glassy blue eyes with swollen, parted lips just waiting to be swallowed up.

      He pictured his pretty mouth as it was earlier. Around his cock as he slid the length of it into the heat of his mouth. He'd slid his fingers into that beautiful hair, and petted him encouragingly as he struggled to take him fully.

     The way he'd bit his lip and grinned up at him, wiping the runoff with the back of his hand. Those soft lashes that framed his innocent expression even there while on his knees, _Gottverdammt_ he'd cursed as he stilled Wolf's head with his palms. _Not yet my Liebchen,_ he'd whispered to him as he knelt down and kissed his cheek sweetly, _Not yet._

_Now let me..._

Ludwig groaned and let his head roll back at the memory, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. _Focus,_ he reminded himself.  
  
       Wolf hissed appreciatively as he felt fingers digging roughly into him. Being on his hands and knees was no foreign concept to him, it was a practiced and favoured position for them both. He grunted and balled the sheets tighter into his fists. He loved the feeling of the warm, broad hands steadying him at the waist. Pressing into his soft flesh enough to leave a mark, the slight sting didn't bother him. He knew he'd wake up tomorrow with evidence from this moment. He would catch a glimpse of the purplish dots in the mirror, or wince at a tender soreness when he'd move a certain way - then he'd smile to himself and carry on. Ludwig would frown and fret, distressed by it all - but Wolf never minded, simply hushing his worries with a kiss.

        
  
Running his free hand along the damp skin on Wolf's spine and up to his shoulders, he squeezed the soft flesh firmly. He began kneading it between his fingers. Wolf sighed and sucked in a sharp breath, dipping his head appreciatively, pushing back against his lover with need. He squirmed and whimpered when Ludwig ignored his pleas, instead - his thrusts slowing to practically pause.   
  
_"Ssh. Not yet..."_ Ludwig hushed Wolf's attempts to drive him on. Smiling to himself, he replaced his hands on the delicate waist and squeezed firmly over the already rouged skin, which elicited a strangled mewl. _"Turn"_ Ludwig suddenly commanded with a sharp slap on his ass. Wolf yelped, then frowned at the loss of  contact. With an entitled whine Wolf flopped onto his side in lazy frustration.   
  
_"Don't pout..."_ he chuckled, tugging Wolf into position beneath him, _"You know what that does to me"_ he nuzzled and nipped his ear playfully, pulling his thighs up around his waist. Wolf's eyes fluttered closed as he turned his cheek coyly, before mumuring _"Why don't you show me...?"_

Ludwig's breath caught in his throat, _Had he heard that?_ His cock twitched, _Scheisse._

_  
_   Swallowing thickly, he steadied himself against his entrance, pushing slowly at first, watching his expression carefully. Gliding his hands soothingly over his thighs until he was finally in, there he waited for approval. _"Wolf?"_

He nudged his cheek with his nose, placing soft kisses along his jaw and in that soft spot behind his ear, making him squeal and squirm delightedly. Then came the nod, through closed eyes, _"Mmm"_ he managed in a squeak. Though he'd been in this very position many times before, it always took a moment to adjust to Ludwig - _fully_.   
  
  Daring to open his eyes, Wolf threaded his hand up through the silvery hair, smirking devilishly up at his green eyes. _"What is it?"_ Ludwig frowned, Wolf's impish grin was giving him cause for concern.  
  
Wolf giggled softly, tugging the hair lightly, _"Lud-kun..."_ he began innocently, __  
  
"I want you to fuck me."  
  
 Ludwig's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the bold request.   


_I ....er_  


 

  
His thoughts faltered.  
  


_  
_ Wolf's cheeks flushed and his eyes cast away as he lay under him  in awkward silence. Ludwig reached absently to stroke the heated cheeks, running his thumb over his bottom lip - dipping it slowly into his mouth before cradling his head in his heads, _"You are beautiful..."_ he whispered in stunned breathlessness, appraising him with distant eyes. Dropping his hands to his chest, he rolled his hips forward slowly, bending down to brush his lips along the other's, which earned him a soft moan in response.  
  
_"God - so..so...beautiful"_ He worshipped between kisses as Wolf arched under him, feeling his thrusts building slowly.  
_"Please Lud-kun.."_ a gentle beg whispered against his ear was all he needed. Ludwig grunted as he began to drive recklessly into him, feeling him dig his nails into the back of his neck desperately, scratching at his skin with each thrust.   
  
He buried his nose against his neck, biting the sensitive skin, perhaps harder than he'd meant. Wolf winced, then groaned as the burning mark was licked soothingly. Sitting up, Ludwig admired his work as Wolf thrashed below him. The telltale mark glowing angrily at him - he'd have to apologize for that later.  
  
He grinned at the sticky mess on Wolf's belly, _Almost there Schatz._ He mused before grasping the aching cock in his hand. Wolf's eyes flew open, his cheeks flushed bright pink. Ludwig smiled lazily down at him before leaning in to kiss him chastely, _"Don't worry, it'll fade"_ he murmured while pumping his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Wolf choked and bucked in his hands, _"Lud-kun - I..."_ he struggled, whimpering against the blanket of his kisses, _"I know"_ Ludwig comforted against his parted lips, squeezing gently before he felt a warm release into his hand.  
  
Wolf lay in a heaving daze as Ludwig quickened his thrusts, arching into him desperately. He reached up to touch the heated skin along his abdomen, fascinated as it twitched and trembled, signs he was close. The feathery sensation along his skin was enough to finish him - Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut, spilling hotly into him. His hips rolled spastically as the waves of release shot through him. Finally, he slowed and gasped dramatically, opening his eyes to see Wolf smirking up at him.  
  
_"You....."_ Ludwig grinned, pressing his forehead to his, _"You...are..."_ Ludwig began to chuckle  
  
_"Perfect?"_ Wolf chirped  
  
Ludwig closed his eyes and pressed his smile against Wolf's forehead, _"Something like that...."_


End file.
